IS: Fusion Lightning
by Xephere Nightfalme
Summary: This is a joint project with the author of IS: The fusion. In a horrible turn of events, I find myself fused with and IS Core. On my way to discover why fate put me on this path, I discover another who bears similar burdens.


**Welcome all. This is my first story here, so please be kind and fair in reviewing. This is a joint project with the author of IS: The Fusion, so if you are reading this, I would encourage you all to go read his works. In this story, you will learn about the history of a mysterious character named Alex Benfari, in some of the chapters things will be about half "Alex POV" with other elements thrown in. I will be trying to follow the story-line a closely as possible. Thank you all for reading.**

* * *

It was night outside, I sat in my isolated room staring through my small barred window, pondering the mysteries of the world while absently playing with a small object. The object was a small locket, the only memory of my mother, who I had no idea where on this planet was, if she was even on this planet still. Suddenly, an alarm blared and a voice came over the intercom.

"We are under attack, all personnel evacuate the building, this is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." I quickly tucked the locket into my shirt and rushed to my door. Exiting my room was a nightmare, there were scientists frantically running about, screaming their heads off. "How did the find us!? What do they want!?" One screamed out in fear "they've already freed 047, now they must be here for 004!" Another of them yelled. "We should just hand him over to them!" Another interjected.

The whole scene paused, and everyone looked at me. One of those 'You wouldn't dare' looks found itself on my face. Two scientists slowly started walking towards me, others followed their lead and soon I was surrounded by them.

A small explosion shook the floor and they resumed their frantic attempts to exit the building. I waited calmly for the area to be cleared of spooked Scientists, then walked through the mess of overturned tables and chairs. I was heading in the direction of the development wing to collect my modified IS core. As I walked, I couldn't help but notice all of the rooms I had never been allowed to see, all of the rooms were to be full of interesting things that looked like failed experimental weapons and projects. My curiosity almost got the better of me and I had to remind myself why I was headed in this direction; I could not allow my core to be captured. I finally reached the Core research room doors when the building shook with a large explosion and the power fell out. I fumbled around in the dark to open the doors which gave a solid clank as they slid unlocked. There was a faint glow from the Core at the end of the room that provided enough light to navigate my surroundings.

Another explosion rocked the building and I quickened my pace toward the core, the explosions became more frequent and cracks began to form in the ceiling. The explosions intensified and chunks of the ceiling began for crash down. I lost my balance as a large piece of the ceiling carved destruction right behind me. My left hand reached out to catch on something to prevent me from falling, but what it grabbed was not a solid ledge, it was a soft and warm loosely spherical object. I peered up to see what my hand had grabbed, it was the IS Core. "Oh, shit!" was the only thing that came to my mind. The Core began to melt into my hand, the sensation was similar to being cut open everywhere, having acid poured on the cuts, and then a million volts of electricity flowing through you. I screamed out in agony as three gashes were ripped in my left forearm. No longer able to bear the pain, I blacked out.

"_I want you to take this, Alex." A woman smiled and handed me a locket._

"_Why are you leaving, mommy?" I asked as I took the locket. _

"_Ah, as observant as ever, mommy has to go somewhere important and won't be back for a long time. Daddy will take care of you." My mother replied. _

"_OK" I smiled and gave my mom a hug. _

_She tried to hold back tears as she whispered into my ear. "I love you, Alex." _

I woke just outside the now ruined building clutching a very smashed something in my hand. I stood up and looked at the deformed shape, it was my mother's locket. I held it close to my heart and with a tear rolling down my face I whispered "Thank you, mom." Just as the words left my lips a headache of incredible proportions hit, I began to sway and head in the general direction of a face-plant until a tall man with mud blonde hair and a green golden eye color appeared in front of me and caught my fall.

"Who are you?" I asked him with pain in my voice.

"I am you... sort of. My name is Venn, and I'm your 2nd personality, also the manager of your new found Infinite Stratos abilities." He replied with a bit of a bored tone.

"Wait... WHAT!?" I panicked, and immediately regretted it. My head throbbed its disapproval at me nearly screaming.

"Hey! Don't overdo it! You just had the Deus servers backed up to your brain," Venn warned me.

"Can you take a minute to explain the things that are going on? I'm confused."

"Ok, so you absorbed the core of the I.S., right? Well it chose me to be its moderator. Let me explain a little further. You absorb energy and it doesn't convert at all until it's used, if it strengthens you in that form, then your body will keep it. Hence you have an IS core firmly cemented in your left forearm." Venn stated with a smug look.

"So you're saying that I have the ability to use an I.S.?" I asked "Pretty much, go ahead and summon it." Venn responded more happily.

"Okay... " I muttered, beginning to search my mind for a name. Not a second later, a small smile crept onto my face, "RISE, DAZZLING ICE DRAGON!" The name rang out into the night sky. Glowing shards of ice swirled around me and formed into an elegant but durable frame.


End file.
